fictionalvillainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Mick foley
Foley debuted his persona of the villainous Cactus Jack in wcw when he attacked sting a while later Jack fought sting for the wcw title at beach blast a match which ended in Sting getting the win after being injured by Vader Foley returned to save Davy Boy Smith from him Jack then feuded with Vader and vader, a manager Harley Race who also represented a number of wrestlers Jack went up against in the following months at Halloween Havoc Jack faced Vader in a Texas death match which Vader won after getting help from Race Foley arrived in the wwf as Mankind a deranged man who enjoyed his own pain Mankind quickly entered into a feud with the Undertaker during the match at king of the ring Paul Bearer undertaker,s manager hit him with his urn apparently accidentally allowing Mankind to get the win later at Sumerian it turned out it had not been an accident at all as Bearer betrayed undertaker and allied with Mankind who started referring to him as uncle Paul Mankind fought Shawn Michales for the wwf championship but Michaels kept the title as result of interference from Vader and Undertaker . Mankind went onto fight Undertaker in the very first buried alive match While undertaker won the match Mankind and Terry Gordy among others attacked him afterward before burrying the dead man later Mankind tried to replace Michaels when he got injured to defend Michaels tag team championships with Stone cold Steve Austin but Austin refused out of disgust at Mankind who he considered a freak however Foley debuted his last of the three faces Dude love to help Austin won the belts from Owen Hart and British Buldog unfortunately Dude and Austin were forced to vacate their titles after Austin suffered a neck injury during a match with Owen . Dude got into a feud with Triple H and reverted to cactus jack in order to beat Triple H in a falls count anywhere match Jack teamed up with Terry Funk to defeat the new age outlaws Road Dog and Billy Gunn for the tag team titles but the next night during the rematch X- Pac a member of Triple H,s faction Dx hit Jack with a steel chair costing him the the victory in order to bring the new age outlaws into Dx Jack told his his fans he was tired of being under appreciated and went back to being Dude love attacking his former partner Austin and allying with corrupt CEO of the wwf Vince McMahon Dude beat Austin by disqualification at unforgiven Meaning Austin retained the title after Dude beat Terry Funk in a match he was awarded another chance against Austin this time with Vince as guest referee though Vince,s plans were somewhat hurt by undertaker coming down to ensure McMahon called the match fairly Dude accidentally hit McMahon with a chair shot meant for Austin who then got the better of Dude and used an unconscious mcmahon,s hands to count the three the next night Dude attempted to apologise to Vince but McMahon dubbed him an embarrassment and demanded he got down on his knees causing Mick to admit hitting McMahon with the chair actually felt pretty good Vince suggested he do it again and Dude was ready to comply until Mcmahon reminded him an attack on his boss would cost Dude,s kid,s their college fund McMahon then fired Dude not caring that it was an accident and gleefuly danced to celebrate Mick,s punishment following this Foley transformed back into Mankind fighting Undertaker in a brutal hell in a cell match at king of the ring which he lost after McMahon was put in hospital by undertaker and his younger brother Kane Mankind visited him trying to cheer him up only succeeding in irritating McMahon however Mcmahon used Mankind,s desire for a father figure to manipulate him into doing his bidding at survivor series 98 however Mcmahon betrayed Mankind in the finals for the wwf championship tournament helping Rock win instead Mankind defeated Rock at rock bottom by knocking him out but McMahon ruled that Rock would still have the belt as he had not been pined or submitted McMahon granted Mankind an opportunity to qualify for the royal rumble by winning a match against Triple H who was now his friend as well as employing vince,s son Shane as the guest referee Triple H won due to Shane,s fast count but then pedigreed Shane as a new year present for Mankind who locked Shane in a hold refusing to release it until McMahon gave him a no disqualification title match against the rock with Vince eventually complying out of fatherly desire to protect his son the corporation tried to interfere but Triple H led Dx in evening the odds and Austin came into the ring hitting rock with a chair and helping Mankind win his first wwf title Mankind defended his belt against Rock in an i quit match at the royal rumble with Rock winning after using an recording to manipulate the official into be living Mick said i quit Mankind then regained the title in an empty arena match by putting a fork lift on the rock they wrestled again at st valentine,s day massacre in a last man standing match and it ended without a winner but mick lost the belt to rock again thanks to Big show,s interference later in the year Mankind and Rock put their differences behind them forming the rock,n sick connection becoming three time tag team champions after returning from a knee injury Mankind won his third wwf title in a triple threat with Triple H and Austin only to lose the belt to Triple H the following night the year following this Mankind made the mistake of criticizing the unfair way Triple H and Stephanie McMahon ran wwf getting himself fired the Rock showed his growth by getting every wrestler to threaten resignation unless Mick was reinstated forcing Triple H to comply Mick went back to being Cactus Jack and fought a bloody match against Triple H at the royal rumble with Triple H coming out on top Triple H also beat Mick at no way out forcing him into temporary retirement. Category:Wrestlers Category:Affably Evil Category:Betrayed Category:Protective Category:Anti-Villains Category:Redeemed Category:Friend of the Hero Category:Parents Category:Fallen Heroes Category:On and off Category:Evil vs Evil Category:Tragic Category:Mentally ill Category:Insecure Category:TV Show Villains